


Kloktober, Oct. 23rd: Dethklok Music Genre Switch

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [23]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Synopsis: Ya know what I love, like legit? Piano music. So...five-way dueling pianos? Pianoklok? Pianoklok. Featuring another fave musician of mine as Special Guest Star!
Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948486
Kudos: 3





	Kloktober, Oct. 23rd: Dethklok Music Genre Switch

“Look, we tried,” Pickles said. “It’s okay if this isn’t our thing.” 

“But what is our thing, then?” Nathan grumbled, and ripped off his bow tie. “All I want-” 

“I know,” Pickles sighed. “Five-way dueling pianos. I know. But maybe-” 

“He ams goings to flip the pianos again,” Skwisgaar warned, then sighed as the dust cleared from said piano flip. “There he goes.” 

“Wes should just goes back to the vans,” Toki whispered as he shifted by Skwisgaar and Murderface, standing near one of the still-upright pianos. “They can finish fightings outside.” 

“You gotta stop this shit!” Pickles called, jogging after Nathan off-stage and into the wings. “You know how this business is, and you know that people don’t listen to piano music all that much anymore, except folks that really love it, and-” 

“They listen to Elton John!” Nathan shouted.

“And we’re not Elton fuckin’ John!” Pickles screeched. 

“No, but I am Elton fucking John.” 

Nathan stopped dead in the hall, then back-pedaled, forcing Pickles back as well. 

Elton John slowly walked them back onto the stage. “Pick her up.” 

Nathan rushed to flip the piano back that he had tossed. 

“My show tonight doesn’t start for another two hours,” Elton said. “Rest of you, go on. Get on your benches. Show me what you can do.” 

“I’m gonna fuckin’ piss myself,” Pickles whispered as he passed Nathan to get to his piano.

“Save it for later,” Nathan hissed back. 

For an hour, they played their hearts out. Every song they knew, pounding the keys until their fingers hurt. 

Elton nodded as the last few notes ended. “Not bad at all. But your audience walked out, or so I’m told?” 

“We get told we’re too loud,” Murderface called from his piano. “Too much piano at once.” 

“That’s obviously bullshit,” Elton tutted. “Is this what you play, for your audiences?” 

“...No,” Nathan admitted. “We...I mean, that was all our classical stuff. But we wanted to do it differently, you know?” 

“So you play...” 

“We like to do covers,” Nathan said. “Of rock music. Metal. Anything else that sounds interesting to us to do on a piano.” 

“But we mix some classical in,” Pickles said. “We should have tonight.” 

“I don’t think you have to,” Elton said. “Your audience, the one who needs and wants these covers. They’re out there. But could I suggest something?” 

“You can does whatever you wants to mes,” Skwisgaar blurted out, then blushed at Elton’s answering wink. 

“Write your own music in those genres, but then rewrite it back onto the piano. As it is, the piano itself is a basis in rock, whether certain types like it or not,” Elton said. “But I think you’ll get more positive attention if you write your own pieces, and sprinkle in the covers randomly.” 

“That’s...an idea,” Pickles said. “Why the fuck didn’t we think of that?” 

Elton shrugged. “Sometimes, you need to hear it from someone else. Now, I do have one other thing to give you.” 

They all looked over at him, expectantly. 

“My permission, to do some covers of my work, if you haven’t already,” Elton said. “After all...I believe we’ll be in the same city a few weeks from now. And I’ll be in your audience, looking forward to hearing some new sounds, and seeing what you can do with my old ones.” 

He chuckled as Toki raced over and hugged him, nearly knocking him over. “I do have to rehearse myself, but I tell you, would you all like to stay and keep me company?” 

“Thanks you,” Skwisgaar was heart-eyed as he stepped away from his piano, but approached slowly, as if he might dirty Elton by getting too close. 

“You’re very welcome,” Elton said. “If you’ve any interest in coming backstage later, Mr....” 

“Skwisgaar,” Skwisgaar barely managed to wheeze out. 

“Well then, that’s...”

“Swedish,” Skwisgaar supplied. 

“That makes more sense,” Elton continued. “As I was saying, feel free to come backstage after the show, Mr. Skwisgaar.” 

“And us too?” Murderface asked.

“Perhaps at the next show,” Elton said gently. “It’s a bit full for the backstage party tonight, room for just one more between myself and David.” 

“Fair enough, Sir John, understood, Sir John,” Murderface murmured, bowing awkwardly. 

They helped the stage crew move their pianos offstage, so that Elton’s could be brought on. 

Then, they settled in, sitting on the edge of the stage as he played.

“Hey Nathan?” Pickles asked softly.

“Yeah?” 

“...You think Skwisgaar’s gonna get to fuck Elton and David, or do you think they’re just gonna take turns on him?” 

Nathan thought for a moment. “Both?” 

Pickles nodded. “Both.” 


End file.
